And Daddy Fell Down the Stairs
by Oseriouz
Summary: "Let's push him down the stairs," Atemu and Yuugi are at home with their step-father, and Atemu doesn't like him very much, so convincing Yuugi to help him, they watch daddy fall down the stairs…Slight Puzzleshipping or brotherly love. Murder.


**Disclaimer: **Yu-Gi-Oh! And everything concerning it, the characters, plot, etc. belong to Kazuki Takahashi, not me.

**Summary: **"Let's push him down the stairs," Atemu and Yuugi are at home with their step-father, and Atemu doesn't like him very much, so convincing Yuugi to help him, they watch daddy fall down the stairs…

**Warnings: **Murder, past murder, pill intake, insanity, and puzzleshipping if you squint, and tilt your head to the side, otherwise brotherly love. Oh come on, there 8 and 10 years old!

**And Daddy Fell Down the Stairs…**

"Let's push him down the stairs," Yuugi looked to his older brother, from his crouched position on the opposite side of the staircase, "I don't know Atemu, what if he gets hurt…?"

Atemu blinked, "That's the point Yuugi; he's _supposed_ to get hurt."

Yuugi bit his lip, he wasn't sure…He didn't really like his step-father, but his step-father never did anything to him. So, he didn't really want the man to get hurt, and his mother had been awfully sad when Yuugi's father died.

Yuugi was only two years old then, and Atemu had been four, so he didn't really remember it all too well since he was eight now, Atemu being ten.

"Come on Yuugi; it's okay. You trust me don't you?" Yuugi felt guilty at the hurt tone that was in Atemu's voice, and so slowly turned to him, and smiled a small smile, "Yeah, sorry, I was just thinking how sad mom was when my dad died."

"Oh," Atemu frowned, "You don't miss him, do you?"

Yuugi shook his head, "Well, I mean, I don't really know him all too well, and that was…" He paused a moment, counting the years in his head to make sure he was right, "Yeah, it was 6 years ago, so I don't even remember what he looks like."

"Okay," Atemu smiled, "So are you going to help me push him down the stairs?"

"Umm…" Yuugi took a deep breath, "O-Okay, I'll help…"

"That's the right choice, Yuugi…" Atemu said softly, "Now, I need you to do something for me, okay?"

"Okay, what is it?"

"I need you to get Kazuo to come here. But, you have to be convincing, you know, like the people in movies. Make sure he believes you."

"How do I do that?"

"Just tell him…" Atemu thought for a moment, absentmindedly twirling on a blond bang around his tan finger, "…that you need help. Like, you can't reach something. But remember, act like you actually need help with something."

Yuugi nodded, and stood up, "Okay, I'll be right back!"

Atemu smiled, from his cross-legged position, and rested his chin in his palms. His elbows were propped on his thighs, and he watched his younger half-brother turn the corner, waiting in anticipation for what was to come.

He couldn't say why he was doing this, or why he convinced little Yuugi to help him, except for the reason, that Yuugi didn't like the man, and if Yuugi didn't like him, then, Atemu didn't like them, either.

Yuugi's father, Atemu's step-father, had died because he had hit Yuugi, and made him cry once, saying Yuugi had to be reprimanded. So, six years ago, Atemu had put bleach in the man's drink, and when he started choking, gave him another cup, which had bleach in it as well. He eventually died, and that was when Atemu's acting skills came out. He ran to his mother, crying and blabbering about how his 'daddy', had started choking after he poured himself a drink.

Atemu had said that, he thought it was weird that 'daddy' had drank out of the container with the blue liquid that burned your nose hen you smelt it, so he had offered his 'daddy' some juice instead, which the man had also drank. So, when his 'daddy's' body was checked thoroughly, both the bleach and juice was found, therefore little Atemu couldn't have been even suspected.

Now, his and Yuugi's mother weren't home, and it was only Kazuo, Yuugi, and himself. It was a perfect day. And beforehand, Atemu had taken out pills from the medicine cabinet, afterward throwing them into the trash bin in his room, where he later tied up the bag and it was put into the garbage truck never to be seen again.

He also hadn't missed the uneasy looks his mother had been giving Kazuo, as if she were worried for him. Well, who could blame her, she hadn't taken the pills, and it certainly was not her young boys who had taken them, so who else could it have been?

"…Yeah, and I can't reach it!" Atemu turned his head hearing Yuugi's usual childish, cheerful voice, to see him and Kazuo walking toward them.

"But, aren't you supposed to have sweets _after_ dinner, Yuugi?" Atemu bit back a growl when the man said _his_ Yuugi's name. How dare he, who gave him the right?

Their footsteps were coming closer, and Atemu gripped the banister, and stood up, keeping to the side of the banister, "Hello, Kazuo," he said blankly, his face expressionless, once they came to the top of the stairs.

"Oh!" Kazuo exclaimed, his step faltering, and gripped the banister on the opposite side of Atemu, "Atemu, I didn't see you there!" He smiled, "Why are you in the dark over there? And I told you, call me 'dad'!"

"Alright," Atemu stepped out from the side, and stood behind Kazuo, before gripping Yuugi's sleeve and pulling him next to him, _"dad."_

Kazuo made a weird face, and forced himself to keep his smile on, "Atemu…?"

"Okay Yuugi, you ready?" Atemu said, ignoring Kazuo and looked to his younger half-brother.

Yuugi swallowed hard, "Y-Yeah, okay…ready,"

Atemu smiled at Yuugi, Yuugi slowly returning it, and said softly and encouragingly, "You can do this, just follow what I do,"

"Alright,"

Kazuo looked from one boy to the other, his smile long gone, and began to slowly inch away, before Atemu yelled, "Now!" And two pairs of hands grabbed onto him, and pushed him backward. He missed his footing in his panic and lost all chances of escape, instantly tumbling down the stairs. He faintly heard a scream, Yuugi he guessed, before disorientation took over him, and all things with reality disappeared.

Atemu immediately rushed down the stairs, his face still impassive, and took Kazuo's wrist, put his middle and forefinger over the pulse point, and scowled upon hearing the beating, "He's still alive…" He muttered.

"He is?" A timid voice asked, and Atemu turned to see Yuugi, with his hand over his mouth, his wide eyes even more wide, "He's still…alive?"

"Yeah…" Atemu furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and said slowly, "That's not what you want…right, Yuugi?"

"Atemu, I-I think that's enough…Don't-Don't you think he's been hurt, enough?"

Atemu stood up, and grabbed onto Yuugi's shoulders, and shook him, "Yuugi," He growled, "He has to die! You get it don't you, this is what you wanted, right?"

"Atemu…" He whispered, looking up fearfully at his older half-brother, and then shook his head, "Atemu, no! I don't…I don't want anyone to die!"

Atemu glared, "Well too bad Yuugi," He said lowly, "It's too late now." He then walked to the kitchen, Yuugi following his every step, pleading the whole way, "Atemu stop it, please! It isn't too late, he's still alive right? So…so, we can just tell mom he fell. Everything will be fine, just leave him alone!"

Atemu faced Yuugi, and laughed without humor, "Yuugi, it's too late for that! He'll tell mom that we pushed him, or did you forget? Plus, there isn't anything you can do now, you are just as guilty as me!"

"No…" Yuugi shook his head, "No…"

"No what?" Atemu opened a bottom drawer, and took out a plastic bag, "Just let me finish this, I don't care if you don't want to help me,"

Before Atemu could leave the kitchen, Yuugi grabbed onto his upper arm, "Just stop, Atemu! There isn't any reason to be doing this!"

"Yes there is," Atemu growled, ripping his arm free, "I'm doing it for you!"

Yuugi began to cry, but continued pursuing Atemu, regardless, "It's okay though now, you don't have to do this!"

Atemu walked up to a groaning Kazuo, and lifted up his head by the hair, taking a few pills out of his pocket, "Eat it," He ordered, opening Kazuo's mouth, and forcing the man to swallow them. He then began putting the bag over Kazuo's head, and then let the head fall to the floor with a loud bang, "Just be quiet, Yuugi. It's almost done,"

Yuugi was already by Atemu grabbing onto the older boy's arm, "Don't do it! Or…or…"

"Or what? You'll tell mom?" Atemu taunted, "I don't think so; you wouldn't dare. Would you want me to be taken away, your big brother?"

"You're not my big brother! My big brother wouldn't do this, he wouldn't kill someone!"

"Well, just so you know, I already killed your father, so what how does this make any sort of difference?"

Yuugi let go of Atemu's arm, and Atemu immediately gripped the plastic bag, and closed it tight, but careful not to leave a bruise, "You killed my dad…?" Yuugi fell to the ground, his tears continuing to flow down his pale cheeks.

He got no response, and he wasn't expecting one. He just continued watching Atemu murder their struggling step-father, with a distracted look on his face, and a haunted look in his eyes.

It wasn't a long while later that Kazuo ceased all movement, and immediately went limp onto the ground, followed by Atemu taking the bag away from the head, and admired his work, before standing up with a shuddering breath. He then walked over to his younger half-brother, crouched down next to him, and put an around him, "I'm sorry Yuugi, but they hurt you, and they deserved what they got,"

Yuugi fell into his brother's embrace, and didn't utter a sound, but the tears still fell, and, he felt, they always would, until there were no more left.

After a few minutes, Atemu had let go of Yuugi, and when Yuugi wrapped his fingers around his shirt, he pried them off, murmuring, "I just have to do something. I'll be right back,"

"_Please," _was the whispered reply, "Don't kill any more people. It hurts…"

Atemu rubbed circles in Yuugi's back when he said that, "I'm not going to do that, okay?"

Yuugi didn't say anything after that, so Atemu had gotten up and left Yuugi by himself by the deceased body of their step-father, heading for the telephone, where he took it far away from his younger half-brother, and called his mother, beginning to sob.

"Hello?"

"Mommy…"

There were police men everywhere, and Yuugi's and Atemu's mother was sobbing hysterically, blabbering about how pills had gone missing, but she hadn't had mentioned anything to her husband because everything seemed fine with him.

Atemu and Yuugi were at the base of the staircase, with Yuugi huddled in Atemu's arms, a blanket over him, and some used tissues littered the floor.

Both boys were silent, and they both knew they had and would keep this a secret, bringing it to their graves. And if anyone were to ever find out, they didn't know what would happen, but they knew it wouldn't be good.

A police man walked up to them, and Yuugi hid his face in Atemu's shirt, while the other boy glared at the officer, "What?" It hurt him when he spoke, but he knew that was just because he had been crying and sobbing beforehand, but, that was good, helped to be more believable.

The police man crouched to their level, and looked to Atemu, making a sympathetic face at the sight of both boys, "I'm very sorry for what happened here tonight," he began, "But, could you tell me how your father-"

"Step-father," Atemu corrected, sniffing.

"Right, step-father, could you tell me how he ended up how he is now?"

Atemu wiped his nose on his sleeve, and cleared his throat, "D-Daddy said he…he didn't think life was worth it anymore, saying he-he just wanted it all to end. He said he was trying," Atemu then froze up, tears coming to his eyes, which, he knew, were fake, "Pills…he said he was taking those. Something about, overdose? Yeah, he said that, and then, me and Yuugi watched him, he tumbled down the stairs…"

Complete- July 16, 2010, at 6:02 P.M.

**AN: **Wow, I made Atemu go crazy there. I feel bad for Yuugi, though. I think he's traumatized now, as in he'll never be his cheerful self again. Their poor mom, too…

I feel so bad…but this idea came to me last night, so…I wrote it.

I'm kind of thinking of writing a sequel type thing, what do you think?


End file.
